Operation: I'm Sorry
by Wordwind
Summary: It was supposed to be another ordinary day at Wammy's but that went down the drain when the two lovers bickered early in the morning. Sometimes, we should think before we speak. Isn't that right, Mello? MxM fluff
1. Prologue

**I haven't written in a long while and I am back. I've had writer's block for a few years now but I'm slowly conquering it. **

**My writing skills as of now are a little rusty, so please bear with me! **

**This is basically just full of fluff and I intended for it to be a oneshot but I'm going to stall this and make a few chapters. Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

Today was just an ordinary day here at Wammy's. Well, it was supposed to be.

Today is not an ordinary day.

Because today, Matt and I are in a fight.

I usually don't like getting myself involved in these things since I hate drama more than anything. But I guess that matt would have a good laugh with that statement coming from me. I do throw tantrums from time to time, though I would never admit that out loud. Another thing that I'm not going to admit is that today's squabble may have been my fault for the most part. It's nothing big though. We have arguments all the time.

Accidentally, I sat on his psp last night and he only noticed this morning. But I totally don't get why he's making such a big deal out of it! He can buy himself a new one with no problem at all. It's not like it was limited edition or anything. I don't even think they do that with psp's. Usually when we fight he just stays quiet after but today was different. I mean, he walked out on me. He walked out and went to God knows where.

_Flashback_

_Earlier this morning, I was peacefully reading my organic chemistry book when the redhead gasped so loud that it shouldn't even be called a gasp anymore. It was more of a loud intake of a generous amount of air._

_"Mels, I can't believe you! You sat on my psp!" Matt exclaimed, stomping toward me as he was flailing his arms around. _

_I hummed out a response. I lowered the book and looked at him. Wow, he was upset alright. He was fuming."And?"_

_He stared at me unbelievingly like I just told him that Near and I are best friends. "What do you mean and? You sat on my psp! The LCD's broken. You know for a fact that it would take a miracle to get Roger to have this fixed."_

_I looked back to the book after rolling my eyes. "Then don't get it fixed. Buy a new one, Matt. I don't get why you're so worked up about this. You have like, a bazillion gadgets. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only psp that you have."_

_"You're not getting my point here." He grabbed my book and threw it across the room. That made me sit up._

_"What the fuck, Matt? Stop being a bitch. It's too early for this."_

_And that I guess was a cue that I didn't know about for him to walk out. I was expecting him to formulate a comeback but no, he just stood there with furrowed brows and his lips pursed in a straight line. I think I also heard him call me an asshole before slamming the door shut. _

_I was left baffled at what just happened. Matt walked out on me for the first time ever. I grabbed a bar of chocolate from the night stand. "Seriously, it's too early for this." This was starting to give me a headache._

I thought he was going to be back soon but it was almost lunch time and he hasn't returned. I figured I should probably look for him. Apparently, everyone got word on our big fight because they were avoiding me more than usual. They're damn right they should. I was pissed like hell. I'm more pissed off than a pregnant cat. Somehow my state of irritation right now is different from my annoyance with the white-haired freak show. And they knew that. Even I could feel the aura I carried with me as I walked through the halls.

I grabbed some pitiful kid who looked like he was going to pee in his pants by the collar. I was getting tired of looking around. "Have you seen Matt?"

His voice was shaking when he answered me. "N-No…" I let him go and I swear he vanished almost instantly. Seriously, they're all too frightened of me. Which makes them all more annoying.

Eventually, I ended up in the common room where everyone was busy doing their own thing. My eyes roamed around the room, looking for a puff of red hair. There weren't a lot of redheads in the orphanage so it would be easy to spot him. But despite that, I was having quite a hard time. "Damn Matt, where are you hiding?" I muttered under my breath.

Almost as if there was some god who was watching me, Matt appeared from a corner but as soon as he saw me, he immediately retreated. I ran to him before I lost him again. "Matt! Why the fuck are you running? Wait up!" I yelled but it was as if he couldn't hear me. We were sprinting through the halls now. If Roger saw us, he would have a fit.

"Get lost, Mello. I don't want to talk to you." He said as he turned to a corner. Man, he shouldn't be this fit. We've been running for a few minutes now and he wasn't even slowing down. Where does he get all this stamina from?

"Come on, Matty." I paused to catch my breath, crouching down with my hands on my knees. I must be panting pathetically by now. "Let's stop this, this is stupid. Let's talk." I looked up and saw that he was done running as well. He had his back turned to me and again, he was just standing there. I walked up to him when my breathing was back to its normal pace. Carefully, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Matty.."

He shrugged my hand off. "Don't call me that." He said in a harsh tone.

I sighed. I guess he was still mad at me. "Look, I'm sorry I broke your psp. It was an accident, I-"

"What are we, six? That's not the reason why I'm mad." He said, cutting me off.

"Then why, Matt? Why did you walk out?" I stepped in front of him to look at his face. He was biting his lip and turned his head away. He was still refusing to look at me. "What's the reason?"

He fell silent for a while but spoke after a few seconds. "Nothing. Forget it." He paused. "I think I'm not going to talk to you for a while." He started to move away but I caught his arm hastily.

"No. I want to know what's wrong. If it isn't the psp, then what is it?" I asked, dying to know the answer. I just wanted to get this over with. I'm wise enough to know that I shouldn't let this day pass without resolving things.

But I guess it wasn't going to be easy. "You're smart, aren't you? Figure it out yourself." Before I could even react, he removed my grip on him and walked away.

It was lunch time, the hallways were starting to get crowded and I am Matt-less.

I didn't really feel like eating anymore so I just returned to our room. Since this day could get worse, it did. White hair that was disheveled in all places appeared before me before I could even grab the doorknob.

"Good noon, Mello."

"What do you want? I really don't want to be annoyed by you right now."

"On the contrary, that isn't my intention. I received news of your current situation and was wondering… if you wanted my assistance."

"Hm?"

Matt's POV

I can't believe that bastard. I'm so frustrated that I don't even know why I fell in love with him. I can't even go back to our room because seeing his face again might cause me to explode. Running from him is not a solution to this problem, I got that. I was serious when I said that I wasn't going to talk to him for a while. I don't know if I can pull it off but no forgiving is going to happen any time soon, that's for sure.

I've been walking around for a while now, gameboy in hand, not knowing where to go. My stomach grumbled, finally catching up. I skipped lunch because I was too busy being mad at Mello. A loud sigh escaped my lips. I really hate it when we fight, but he asked for it this time. It might be being a little too oversensitive but I don't give a fuck. He shouldn't call me that. Yeah, sure, I use that word but I would never use it on him. Lovers don't do that.

I slumped down against the wall somewhere at the back of the building. I ended up outside without realizing. I turned on my gameboy and unpaused the game, continuing where I left off. I pondered on the events that transpired this morning and remembered one bit that I might regret later on. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk to that guy. Mello hates his guts. It wasn't as if I could help it though. My mind was clouded with so many emotions that I just started ranting. I wonder if it'll backfire on me. I surely hope not.

* * *

**I apologize if that was too short. Like I said, my writing skills are rusty. I'm slowly crawling there.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think and leave a review! Arigatou :3**

**Love lots, **

**emmjaeee**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to continue this and not abandon it. So here you guys go. I hope you won't think this is boring as much as I do. I hope. **

**Forgot to put this in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my horrendous writing. Obviously.**

* * *

Mello's POV

A lot of people might have a hard time believing me if I told them that I was in a room with Near. And this room wasn't huge with tons of space for us to be apart. This is my room. We were basically breathing the same air. I don't know what kind of miraculous thing got into me, but I was allowing this. I'm trying my best not to murder him because desperate times call for desperate measures. But this really wasn't doing any good for my pride. In fact, I would rather die than owe him one.

"And what makes you think that I would want _your _help?" I asked him with one brow raised. I sat on my bed while he sat on the on the bed – Matt's bed – opposite to mine.

He was doing that thing again, the twisting of strands of hair on his head. It's starting to annoy me but I keep a straight face. "Well more than that, it's more of an act of urgency that would benefit me."

_Benefit you? _"In what way?" I was starting to get suspicious.

Near pulled his knees up to his chest. "This morning when I was playing chess with myself, your partner appeared before me." He paused. Was I hearing things? Matt walked out on me and went to him? "I've never seen or heard anyone rant so much. He refused to stop." I think I see a bit of annoyance in his eyes. "I'm 74.2 percent sure that he'll continue this and that is… very inconvenient for me."

So that's why. He just doesn't want to listen to someone's love problems. I probably won't owe him a favor since I'm doing him one just by agreeing to his offer. Interesting. "How are you planning to help me then? It's obvious that you know nothing about this stuff."

"That is not entirely true but you are correct, this is not my area of expertise. Which is why I've invited someone." We both looked at the door that seemed to open on cue. This is certainly not an ordinary day.

Matt's POV

I was on my way to Criminology class when I notice something very odd in the corridors. There was something taped to the wall at the end of the hall.

"What… the fuck." I walked faster, not believing my eyes. I stopped just in the middle of the hallway.

In very big, red, capitalized letters, it read:

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Matt, I'm dying  
to talk to you_

"Holy hell." If I knew he could do something like this, man, I'd be mad at him all the time. _What? No. What am I saying. Don't give in, self. You're still mad… Right._

I turned on my heel and proceeded to Criminology class. I'm five minutes early so the seats weren't occupied yet. I choose the one at the back and got seated. Most of the time, I like to sit at the back since I can hide my gameboy or whichever console I've chosen to bring to class from the teachers.

My thoughts go back to the childish poem as I pressed multiple buttons on my Gameboy causing a blush to creep up to my cheeks. He couldn't have written something that cheesy, could he? Thank God because I don't have this class with Mello. We have English together though. I wonder if I should just skip that class. Who studies for English anyway? I don't even understand why we still have to study that subject.

Soon enough, students started to fill the room. You ever get that feeling when you know someone is staring at you? Well I'm feeling that right now and it doesn't feel good. I looked around the room and guess what, everyone's looking at me. Good thing I was wearing my goggles so they can't know that I'm staring back at them. I can just pretend that I didn't notice. Ugh. Thanks a lot, Mello. Gosh this is so embarrassing.

By the way, they're still looking at me. And just now, the weirdest thing happened.

Mello's POV

"No, I am not doing that. In fact, I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"Come on, it's brilliant! It's full proof! You'll have him by your side in no time." Linda exclaimed with the most disturbing smile on her face. "Trust me, I'm a fujoshi." She said, her brows moving up and down.

I examined the piece of paper for the seventieth time. This plan just wasn't me. Matt probably won't even believe that I'm capable of doing half of these things. They're so romantic and sweet and… gay. Don't even say what you're about to say. I know, okay? I know. But still, "Are you really sure this is going to work?"

"Affirmative." She said.

I glanced at Near and he just shrugged. "Fine, I'll do it. This better work or else you're in deep shit. Got it?"

"I'll shave my head if it fails."

Matt's POV

Some guy whose name I'm guessing is Dylan, placed a stem of a bright, red rose on my desk as the others recited another nauseatingly sweet poem.

"_I know I'm not perfect,  
but I'm pretty close.  
To prove that I'm sorry,  
Please have this rose."_

Then they proceeded to their seats.,

"You've got to be kidding me." I scratched the back of my head. I must be in some dream, or a nightmare, or a mixture of both. I'll start feeling guilty if he keeps on doing these things.

_No, shake it off. That's exactly how he wants you to feel. Remember what he said to you._

_But he's putting on so much effort just to apologize. He even wrote two poems._

_But, you don't know if he really was the one who wrote them._

_Mello's smart, you know he can compose an award-winning novel if he really wanted to. _

"Ugh. I'm starting get a headache." I stood up and left the room, rose and console in hand. Screw classes. I'm skipping everything today and just relax. I made my way to the library. I'll just sleep there and when I wake up, nothing weird will happen again. No more out of the ordinary events.

And just letting everyone know, something weird happened. Again. By weird I mean being blind-folded and gagged and dragged off.

I'm being kidnapped. In a school full of geniuses. Great.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone. Reviews encourage me to write more. So if you will, you know what to do. ;)**

**Love lots,**

**emmjaeee**


	3. Chapter 2

I struggled as much as I can as my "kidnapper" lifted me onto his shoulders. Whoever this guy was, he must be pretty strong. Or, I'm as light as a feather. But my weight was the least of my problems. I know it's not Mello because he doesn't smell like chocolate.

If there's anything that scared me more than being kidnapped, it's being blind-folded, gagged, _and_ kidnapped. At least I'm not tied up- oh, no wait a minute. Let me take that back. He's tying me up right now. And don't get me wrong, being tied up and blindfolded is like, one of my greatest erotic fantasy. In fact, if this were any other day, I'd probably be aroused but don't tell Mello I said that.

He's probably the culprit here and I'd be more than willing if he wants to do something kinky some other time. I still haven't gotten over the whole issue. Although, I have to admit that he's doing a pretty good job of convincing me to forgive him. With the poems and stuff. I mean, come on. I'd have to be a rock to not appreciate what he's done so far.

"Can you at least take this blindfold off?" is what I tried to say but instead it came out like, "cnm mff hfff mmn nmfm mmf?" stupid gag.

He placed me down on the ground then I heard a door close and the lock click. I swallowed the lump in my throat. This is really getting scary. He hasn't said anything yet since he dragged me off. Heck, I don't even know if he's really a guy. He might be some muscular girl I haven't met yet.

The mysterious kidnapper finally removed the cloth inside my mouth a few moments after he closed the door.

"Well that was really nice of you," I said. "And the blindfold too, please? You can leave my arms tied behind me, though. It's kinda sexy." I joked; I'm sensing he's not amused. Boo. Then he left me there. He stepped away to some other corner and said absolutely nothing.

The silence was killing me so I had to talk. "Hey, you're not going to rape me are you? You're probably not intending to do that since I'm not naked yet… Or you're just waiting for your gang of other men who have the hots for me. Just please tell me you're not some psycho person who randomly kidnaps redheads of my age and does nothing to them so I can be tied up here in peace."

"I'm not."

"Not a rapist or a psycho person?"

He didn't speak again for the next 20 minutes until someone knocked on the door. I heard him open it and someone stepping inside.

"Thanks. You can leave now." Mello!

I want to scream his name so bad. Every inch of my body wants to reach out to him and be wrapped in his chocolate-scented embrace. I want to touch his blonde locks and claim his lips again. It sucks because I can't. I want to talk to him and hear him whine and get frustrated over the silliest things but I can't because I'm still mad at him.

Okay, so confession time. Being tied up for 20 minutes had me reflecting on everything that happened this morning. I guess I'm being overdramatic about all this stuff. He probably didn't mean to call me a bitch in a super offensive way. He's Mello. He can cuss away 120 km/h. If you can measure cussing in that way_. However,_ I know why I was angry. I know why it hurt when he said that. And it's not because of the b word. It's not because of my broken PSP either, which I have to replace as soon as possible. Those were just little bits that contributed to the main reason.

I got mad because this morning made me realize how serious I am about Mello. He's bossy and proud and don't even get me started with his mood swings. His addiction to chocolate is at the same level as my addiction to video games. It's because of all these things that makes him who he is and I can just be myself around him. He's not sweet all the time, but he has his moments. This morning made me feel like he just doesn't care. About me, about how I feel, about our relationship. He's gotten used to me agreeing to everything he says and doing everything he asks me to. Too used to it that he has started treating me less like a lover and more like… I dunno, a roommate that sleeps with him? How do I even describe our current situation?

"Sorry about this. Wasn't my idea." He said as he took off my blindfold and restraints. I rubbed my slightly sore wrists and stretched out my arms. My eyes were on the ground, avoiding eye contact with him even though I was wearing my goggles. We were inside the gym storage room.

"I just want to talk to you properly, okay?" He sat down on the ground beside me.

"Then talk." I said.

"Uhh, well. I'm sorry for what I said. I figured it out. It's why you're mad, right?"

Should I record this or something? He's actually apologizing. I swear, besides the headaches and the drama, this fight has resulted into nothing but good things. First, he started being sweet and now he's saying sorry out loud? My o my.

"Why aren't you like this more often?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. Sweet, calm, sincere, and… did I mention calm?"

"What? What are you even talking about? Are you saying I haven't been sincere enough is that it? You want me to write you love poems and give you roses everyday?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, but that last part doesn't sound too bad. Anyway, no. I mean sincere like you actually care about this relationship." I swear I'm going to regret what I'm saying later. "I don't want to sound like an attention seeking brat, but yes, I want some attention. Actually, scratch that. I want to feel, Mello. Feel that what's going on between us is not just something wherein the only proof I have of you loving me is our sleeping with each other. And that's not really a decent proof now is it?"

I faced him to see his expression. His brows were furrowed as if what I had just told him was in Chinese. "This is why you're upset?" He asked accusingly. "Are you fucking kidding me, Matt? Give me a break! How long have we been friends? You know me better than this."

"That's exactly my problem here, Mello! When are you going to realize that we're not just friends anymore? We are so past that line! And yet you still treat me that way."

"Then what do you want me to do, huh? Let's get this over with, Matt. Just tell me what the fuck you want me to do because I am so done with fighting with you."

Wow. Thanks for making me feel like wanting to jump off a cliff. Someone just shoot me already.

"Fine. Then we're done fighting. We're done too. But it probably won't make any difference." I stood up and started to walk away. I didn't wait for him to reply because I was right. It won't make any difference whether we're together or not. Actually, I think we're better off not together. There'd be less drama that way. At least we wouldn't be fighting like this anymore.

"Matt-", he gripped my arm and made me turn to him. "What are you-"

I just looked at him, my lips tense, hoping he'd get the idea that I don't want to talk anymore. I have nothing more to say to him. I walked away once he let go of me and went back to our room. I'm not gonna cry. I've already acted way too much like a girl today and I'm done. I'm just gonna sleep because sleeping is the solution to problems. And when I wake up, I'll act normal. Everything will go back to the way it was and it'll be perfect. I'll be fine.

I hope.

* * *

**Huzzah! Hope you guys liked that. I'm sorry I haven't updated this until now. The next chapter is the last *cries* **

**Thank you to every one who followed and favorited this story even though I've been so slow in updating it. The next chapter will be up soon. **

**Tune in!**

**Love lots, **

**emmjaeee**

**P.S. **

**If you want some more Matt and Mello action, check out my other story entitled If Only. I haven't updated that one in a long time too, but I'll be super thrilled if you guys read it too. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here it is guys, the last chapter. I kind of rushed this so it probably sucks. But thank you for sparing your time to read this. Please read my other MxM fanfic, If Only. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

I stood absolutely frozen as I watched Matt walk away and I stayed like that 'til it got dark.

What just happened?

What in the actual fuck just happened?

I must be in some kind of nightmare. I need to wake up.

I pinched my arm as hard as I could but all it did was make my eyes tear up from how much it hurt.

"He really broke up with me. It really happened." Saying it out loud sounds so unreal.

I'm feeling so many negative emotions right now I don't even know what to do with them. My instinct when I feel like this is to tell Matt and just rant. It's obvious I can't do that now. Out of my frustration, I kicked the door repeatedly until I made a hole through it.

I just don't get him. Here I am doing my best to apologize to him and it's still not enough! I try talking to him properly but he goes and bombards me with all this stuff I've never heard before! It's like I was talking to a totally different person. The Matt I know isn't this dramatic. He's outgoing and calm and relaxed; the complete opposite of me. It's because of him that I'm still sane. It's because he neutralizes all my extreme emotions. Now he's this stranger expects me to do things that he knows I'm not used to doing. I'm not a romantic person. He knows that. Heck, he's known that for years.

And he implied that I was just treating him like a fuckbuddy! He just couldn't say it out loud. Seriously, what has gotten into him?

He didn't come down for dinner. He's most probably in our room right now. Which makes it problematic for me because I have nowhere to go and it's almost lights out. The last thing I need right now is Roger lecturing me. I hoped for the best and held my breath as I gripped the doorknob of our room, turn it, and open the door. I exhaled when I saw him lying down, his back facing me. He's asleep, thank heavens. I wouldn't have known what to say if he were awake.

I sat down on my bed and stared at his back as I tried to remember what he said back in the gym storage room.

"_I want to feel, Mello. Feel that what's going on between us is not just something wherein the only proof I have of you loving me is our sleeping with each other."_

This is so ridiculous. I don't know what I did wrong. I _do_ love him. I'm not exactly the showy type but I do. I thought he got that because he knew. What was I supposed to do then? There's that other thing he told me too.

"_That's exactly my problem here, Mello! When are you going to realize that we're not just friends anymore? We are so past that line! And yet you still treat me that way."_

Am I supposed to treat him like he's a princess or something? The thought of that just makes the hair on my arms stand up. I know we're not just friends anymore. Friends don't fuck each other. That's a known fact. Even Near knows that.

I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees. "Just tell me what to do, Matt. I don't know what to do. I can't lose you."

Then an idea popped into my head. I think Linda's perks rubbed off on me a little.

It's time for the last part of the operation and this time, I'm doing it on my own.

Matt's POV

My relaxing slumber was disturbed by the sound of the alarm clock shaking my soul awake. I felt for it on my nightstand and turned it off but the sound was still going on. Ugh. I sat up and reluctantly opened my eyes. It was Mello's alarm clock

"What the heck, Mello. Turn the damn thing off. Why do you want to be awake at this hour? It's like, 2am in the morning!" No answer.

Huh? I walked to his bed and pulled away the blanket. He wasn't there. Weird. I turned off his alarm clock. Beside it was a note addressed to me.

Sorry for waking you up. Head to the library. I have something for you.

Last chance, I promise.

-Mello

Should I go? I probably should. I really don't want to break up with him, with all honesty. I just- ugh nevermind. I'm going.

I brought a flashlight with me because it was dark since it was freaking 2 am.

I reached the library in approximately 3 minutes. There was a bit of light escaping from under the door. Like the room was on fire but there's no smoke. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

My heart was beating really fast. I don't know why I'm nervous. It's just Mello. I shouldn't be breaking a sweat. _Dug dug dug dug dug dug._

The room was filled with tealights. On the floor, on the tables, on the shelves. It was beautiful. I hope this room won't catch on fire though.

But where was he?

"Mello?"

He appeared from behind of one of the bookshelves. He looked so… captivating. The candles illuminated his face and his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were shining like beautiful blue orbs. I could see dark circles under his eyes. He stayed up to do all this.

"What's going on?" I asked. I saw him holding a piece of paper on his right hand.

He looked at me with such great intensity for a second and read what was written on the paper.

"Dear Matt,

It has been approximately 18 hours and 23 minutes since our argument.

It's ridiculous because I can't even spend an hour without you crossing my mind.

You can only imagine how much I've been suffering.

I couldn't even stay calm because a day without just… drives me mad." He looked at me.

"You're like my own prescription drug. You keep me sane." He looked back at the paper.

"When you said that we were done and left me in that storage room, my mind just exploded. My thoughts went haywire. Nothing made sense.

It's like my head and my heart had been forced open and everything was spilling out.

I know I'm not the best at expressing my feelings.

But here's what I know.

I know that you're important to me.

My most important person.

I know I don't say it that much but I am head over heels for you, Matt.

Absolutely crazy about you.

I'm sorry if you've been feeling otherwise.

And thanks for putting up with me.

I know I'm messed up, but thanks for loving me anyway." He stopped and walked towards me. His hand sneaked to the back of my neck. He was staring at me, his gaze melting me.

It's embarrassing because I'm crying like a baby right now. Why won't I when I just heard him say all the things that I've been wanting to hear for the longest time?

The paper has been left forgotten on the floor now. His other hand wiped away my tears.

"You get what I'm saying right?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I love you, Matt. I won't say it often, but just remember that I do. No matter what."

This time, I couldn't help it anymore. I mashed our lips together, missing the feeling for way too long. I entangled my fingers to his hair as I drew even closer to him, deepening the kiss. A sweet and warm feeling clouded my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled away just slightly.

"God, I missed this." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Me too." I said through the kiss.

We pulled away moments later as much as we hated it because we had to breathe. We went back to our room, our hands intertwined. Then we slept together. Not as in _that_ sleeping together. Sleep as in just sleeping. My head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me.

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I gazed at him, wanting to see his sleeping face, but I found myself looking at his eyes instead.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He said.

"Morning, Cinderella." I replied.

He sat up and looked around.

"What?" I asked him, sitting up as well.

"You hear that? That sounds like…"

My eyes widened suddenly realizing what was happening. We both looked at each other.

"The candles!" We exclaimed at the same time.

**The End.**


End file.
